A Million Hearts
by InfinityAndOne
Summary: [One-Shot] Robyn is too shy to express her feelings towards David, but when something happens, she realises life really is too short to wait.


A Million Hearts

"He's actually really sweet," Robyn said as Louise made a doubtful face.

"How can he be sweet when he never talks?"

"Just because he doesn't talk to you, doesn't mean he doesn't talk to me," she said, crossing her arms and almost daring Louise to come back with someone else.

"Okay then, what does he talk about? Someone like that... I know his type." Louise raised her eyebrows and started to laugh. "Acting all innocent until they're alone-"

"Ew, no Louise. David isn't like that." Robyn looked towards the ceiling. "He's smart and funny and sensitive – but in a good way – and he makes great cake."

"'Lemon Misery?'"

Max laughed from behind them. "She's got a good point, you know, sis."

Now she was starting to feel targeted. Just because she happened to like David... and now her friend and her brother were on her case. "And what point is that?" She unfolded her arms but realised that could be a sign of defeat. She folded them again.

"He's not exactly... your type, is he?" commented Max, smirking.

"What would you know about my type? I happen to like David a lot, and I would appreciate it if you would both respect my feelings," she said, frankly proud for sticking up for herself.

"Ooooh, touchy," Louise and Max teased, both giggling when Robyn turned her back on them.

"Come on then, how much do you like him?" Mad asked seriously, and Robyn turned quickly.

"Loads. Oh my gosh, Max. He's brilliant!" she exclaimed, feeling like a child again when she had the urge to clap her hands excitedly.

Louise sighed and walked off, while Max smiled. "And what does he feel about you?"

Robyn faltered, "yeah, well, I don't actually know that part."

"Oh."

"Yes, exactly. But, I'll ask him. It's a simple question-"

"No, it's not," Max laughed.

She grinned broadly, though, as soon she spotted David strolling down the stairs.

She heard Max whisper in her ear, "it's good seeing you happy, sis," and her smile widened. She heard Max's footsteps as he walked away and drew her full attention to David.

"David!" she called, eyes brightening when he looked up, first looking around and then eyes finally landing on Robyn. He smiled... but then it happened... it happened so fast.

She watched in horror, body frozen, as David stumbled. His body toppled, head hitting the steps and making a cracking noise that played over and over in Robyn's head – sickening her. His scream echoed around the ED making all fall silent. When his limp body finally made contact with the ground, his scream stopped and he was silent. Blood appeared on the floor.

Right by his head.

It was a blur all around her. People were just shapes, flitting and flickering. Sounds were muffled, people's mouths moving too fast and people's hands touching David, helping him and making sure he was alright. Doing what Robyn should be doing. Her feet were stuck to the ground, she was unable to do anything but stare.  
A hand descended on her shoulder and it brought her back to reality.

She could hear properly, see properly and understand what everyone was saying.

"Nurse Miller!" Connie said with a raised voice. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do your job?"

Robyn tried to reply but her mouth felt dry.

"With respect, Mrs Beauchamp," Louise started, and Robyn realised it was her hand she could feel on her shoulder, "Robyn is far too close to David to deal with this."

Connie looked temporarily shocked but then seemed to regain her composure. "Then can you remove her from here... please?"

Robyn felt Louise's arm snake around her shoulder and guide her somewhere. Her vision was now clouded with tears and her feet were walking without her guiding them. "H-he's going t-to die," she blurted, starting to shake uncontrollably. "It's m-my fault..."

She was guided onto something soft and realised it was a sofa in the staffroom. "No, Robyn. Don't you dare think like that."

"I-I called his name... my fault..." she started to sob, quite sobs at first but they became louder and harsher, the tears pouring down her face. Louise brought her into a hug, and just the simple act of Louise showing so much care for her by hugging her made her calm slightly.

Robyn was resting against Louise, her tears were still falling but she was calmer and more composed than she had been. The door opened and Robyn shot up. The action made her lean to the side as she was overcome by a wave of dizziness, but it passed a moment later and she looked desperately at Connie.

"He's going to be okay," she stated, the hint of a smile playing on her face. "He's got a concussion and a few broken bones, but he'll be fine with rest."

Robyn almost fell back onto the sofa with relief. "Can I see him?" she asked hesitantly.

Connie nodded, "of course."

She took small steps as she entered HDC. Almost as if she was too afraid to walk fast in case she tripped and knocked a machine or something.

"Robyn!" smiled David, reaching out a hand and a bandaged wrist to her.

She felt tears on her cheeks and wiped them away hastily. "I'm sorry," she replied brokenly, taking David's hand gently and stroking his wrist.

His forehead creased in confusion. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have distracted you while you were on the stairs."

He shook his head bandaged head slightly, and Robyn realised that even that simple movement caused him pain. "It was an accident. I wasn't looking where I was putting my feet."

"I nearly lost you, David! I don't know what I'd have done if-" she stopped suddenly, realising what she was giving away.

David seemed to detect a change in her and gripped her hand tighter. He leant forward, and despite the pain showing on his face, he didn't give up. "I don't know what I'd have done if I never saw you again," he whispered, smiling cheekily.

Now it was Robyn's turn to be confused. "You mean...?"

"Even if I had a million hearts, Robyn, I would still feel the same way about you with every single one."

She smiled widely.

"Now can you do me a favour?"

Robyn nodded.

"I'm in quite a lot of pain, so..."

"Oh, right," she said and helped David sit back against the pillows. Her hand brushed over his cheek lightly and she softly kissed his forehead. "I love you, David Hide. With a million of my hearts."

* * *

 _Written in August 2016, for casual-laurie on Tumblr._


End file.
